dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Children
This page is for the player cards of Children. However, children are different than normal characters. *They only earn 1/2 the amount of XP you normally would get when training. *Children have limited energy to what the can do in the day, if they do too much, they will have to go home and rest. Every child has 1,000 energy, every hour they train takes 15 energy, every turn in battle takes 30 energy. In order to re-stock your child's energy, in the Hotel page, put them in their resting slot. You get 100 energy for every hour of sleep. * FULLBREED Majins and Namekians reproduce by giving up 1/4 of their stats. These stats are then immediately put into their kid. They also start at 1/4 of their parents level. The kid starts with an average power level for their level. A USER may only do this once every 2 months. Halfbreed majins/namekians must have children normally. But there are upsides *The home cooked meal at the shop is a buffet and restores 3/4 of their health. *If their parents or family is killed and/or hurt, their speed and damage is multiplied three-fold for 1 turn. *A Child's Energy can go up when they reach a certain level. When a Kid reaches level 5, their energy will go up x2.5. Once they're level 10, there energy will go up x5. Once their level reaches 15, their energy will go up x7.5. *Once your child turns level 18, your child gets added to your tab, it basically becomes a second character, it's child only stats such as energy, and needing to sleep will no longer be needed. Raka(Guitare) Raka is the son of Guitare. He was spit it right as Guitare died. He is named Raka because in honor of his great grand father Kara. He is a teenage prideful and powerful boy. He so far has no friends he has now enrolled in Orang Star school. He possesses the power of his father and personality of Kara which is much like piccolo's. FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER Gelid (Gianor and Ghiaccia) Gelid is a young Ice-Jin, the son of Gianor and Ghiaccia. Gelid feels as though he is a descendant from a king, and tries to protect his fathers good name, when there is really not one to protect. He however, is not prideful like his father, or slightly cruel like his mother, but a kinder soul. He tries to fit in with those of earth, but due to his ancestry and his parents, he is not the most popular kid on the block, and is instead often mocked upon He is a very enthusiastic child, and looks forward to pretty much anything that can be, specifically testing out his strength, more specifically on other children, and ever more specifically on his fathers' rivals' son, Loke. Although he has a will to fight, and cannot await the day he is able to fight, he is a cautious child, never going into anything without knowing exactly what will happen and if he is prepared for it. From birth Gelid has always had a smile on his face, and likes to mess around, nobody really wants to be around him due to his parents personalities. Growing up in his fathers spaceship, Gelid was even more closed in, not allowed to leave the ship, as his parents were very overprotective when it came to family. Being on earth, he was excited to meet Reizou, the only other Ice-Jin he had met other than his parents, and the world's strongest. He was eager to try and help with the Gimel wars, but his mother held him back, along with his conscience. He knew he couldn't make a difference but he wanted to help. Ultimately he stayed on the lookout and just watched, soon after witnessing his fathers death. After that, he and his mother flew to their spaceship and started working on his mechanical body. After his father came back to life via mechanical implants, he was heartbroken at his fathers reaction; Gianor had become blunt and heartless, barely caring about his family anymore and left immediately. After he found out his father committed suicide, he had lost all hope in his father, his mother is all he has left now, and is saddened by the fact that the people on earth still hold his fathers bad works against him, even though he is now dead. After learning what it means to be a protector of Earth, and be relied upon in his fight with Virtex. Gelid views his role as a defender of mankind as more of a hobby than a job, and does not feel the need to participate in all battles and clashes, but will when he feels the need to. Now, Gelid tries to remain happy, but is still sad by the fact that his father is dead, not knowing if it's a blessing or a curse. Attacks *Big Bang Burst Cannon (Inherited from father) *Zimoas (Inherited from father) * Mechanical Second Chance * 10% Regeneration after transforming. Chronos (Rhea and Frost) Chronos is the first born son of warriors, Frost and Rhea. He is currently the youngest of the Children and the smallest. Chronos was born on his father's planet, X-Mas, in the very same Caverns that his father and mother married at. Instead of having the combined races that his parents have, he oddly only has the DNA of a Majin/Demon Hybrid. Appearance Chronos inherits his looks from his father and mother as most people do. He inherited his colorless white hair from his father and gained his deep blue eyes from his mother. For his age Chronos is very small being only 2 feet tall, making him really speedy and hard to catch. Personality Chronos is a very energetic and fun loving young boy. He loves to train and do other fun things such as playing with older or younger people and is very kind to everyone. His personality is what contracts his small size because of his Charisma and Kindness, making him stand out among others. He is also very brave, not being afraid to take on people who are stronger than him. Chronos can also very mischievous and likes to pull pranks on people, just like his uncle Glacier was as a child. Although if you threaten him or his friends/any one he cares about his personality will change much like his father does when he transforms into Glacier. He becomes much more violent and chaotic, even being considered blood thirsty. Abilities *'Regeneration' - Regenerate 20% HP each turn; *'Silent Speed' - Makes any 1 attack undodge-able. Transformations Demon Trainee *Requires 155,000 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 5 damage and 10 speed. *Adds an additional 5 damage, but subtracts 2 speed, upon transforming Demon Commander *Requires 757,250 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 10 damage and 20 speed. *Adds an additional 9 damage, but subtracts 3 speed, upon transforming. Demon Lord *Requires 3,591,500 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 15 damage and 30 speed. *Adds an additional 20 damage, but subtracts 7 speed, upon transforming. Majin Base Form *Requires 420,500 Power Level. *Adds 5 damage and 10 speed, and regenerates 5% of your max health per turn, upon transforming. Majin Super Form *Requires 3,600,820 Power Level. *Adds an additional 15 damage, 30 speed, and 10% regeneration per turn, upon transforming. Majin Pure Form *Requires 6,788,000 Power Level. *Adds an additional 50 damage, 60 speed, and 15% regeneration per turn, upon transforming. Techniques *Relentless Winter *Spiritual Awakening Inventory *9 Power Level Potions - Increases PL by 100,000 each. (9 used) *'Knowledge of the Fusion Dance' - Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. *1 Potara Earring - Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Family *Rhea - Mother *Frost - Father *Glacier - Paternal Uncle Haruki (Tsuyoshi Yuji and Caliziana) Haruki is the first born daughter of Tsuyoshi Yuji and Caliziana. She is the youngest in the family. She was born on Planet Chasity before Tsuyoshi left with Hokus and went on otherworlds, she has neer saw his father but is living with her mother. She has said to hold a greatest amount of power level. She inherted Kinetic Based Signatures from her mother and Rush Count Booster from her father. Appearance Haruki, unlike her parents, has Silver Hair opposed to her parents Black and Pink hair. She is an average size for her age, being 5'5 and 89 pounds. She also has dark brown eyes and a very youthful face/figure Personality Haruki has a mixture of bother her parents personalities like other children. From her father she inherits his Ignorance and Self centeredness, and from her mother she inherits her self pride and Arrogance. Even though she usually has this traits, like her parents she also has a sweet side that only people who spend time with her can reach. Abilities *'Materialization - '''Summon a sword, food, or anything to help you in battle *'Senzu Beans - A free Senzu Bean every week Inventory 23 Power Level Potions''' 1 Sword 1 Combat Gloves 1 Senzu Beans 1 Kaio-ken Capsule Transformations Super Human *Requires 39,000 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 20 damage. Unlocked Potential *Requires and 675,000 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 30 damage and 15 speed. Arcane *Requires 2,705,000 Power Level to learn. *Adds a permanent 35 damage and 25 speed. Demon Trainee *Requires 155,000 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 5 damage and 10 speed. *Adds an additional 5 damage, but subtracts 2 speed, upon transforming Demon Commander *Requires 757,250 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 10 damage and 20 speed. *Adds an additional 9 damage, but subtracts 3 speed, upon transforming. Demon Lord *Requires 3,591,500 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 15 damage and 30 speed. *Adds an additional 20 damage, but subtracts 7 speed, upon transforming. Demon Overlord *Requires 8,225,250 Power Level. *Adds a permanent 20 damage and 40 speed. *Adds an additional 30 damage, but subtracts 10 speed, upon transforming. Starr (Alyra and Aaron Xorous) Appearance: Starr has a white cape, similar to Piccolo's.He has emerald green eyes, like his father, and dark brown hair, like his father. Personality: Starr is a shy boy, who does not like to fight.He would rather stay out of the way, and let the professionals to what they do best.He is easily scared, and just wants the world to be peaceful. But as long as evil exists, he has no choice but to fight. Abilities and Techniques: *Zenkai *1.5x Money *Time Lock *Ignited Fury Inventory: *Weighted Clothing (given to him by his father, Aaron Xorous) *0 Power Level Potions - Grants 100,000 PL.(5 used) Family: *Aaron Xorous (Father) *Alyra (Mother) *Hope Xorous (Sister) *Zane (Step-father) *Silver (Step-brother) Attacks Ki Blast Energy Ball Energy Wave Explosion Wave Barrier Solar Flare Self Destruct Kamehameha Finger Spread Beam Dodon Ray Scattershots Theme Songs GFQYaoiIFh8 Tamara (Natch and Caraba) Category:Descendant Page